BETWEEN TWO WORLDS
by Scarlettisall
Summary: Quand la princesse Elizbeth, sœur jumelle de Caspian, promise en mariage à Kili, héritier de la lignée de Durin, apprend son départ imminent pour Erebor, elle comprend qu'elle devra faire face à beaucoup plus de problèmes que prévus. Y a t-il de la place pour un mariage entre des rivalités à leur zénith et une guerre qui se prépare ? SPOILERS puristes, passez votre chemin ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjooour :D alors voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction Between Two Worlds :) J'ai donc voulu faire un crossover de deux œuvres que j'apprécie et j'ai donc choisi le Hobbit & Narnia (a). Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_Quatre jours, seulement quatre jours avant que le monstre qui me sert d'oncle ne m'envoie en Terre du Milieu. Sans me demander mon avis, ce tyran m'a fiancée à un nain héritier de la couronne. Un nain, je vais épouser un nain. Il y a encore une semaine, je croyais encore que je monterais sur le trône de Narnia avec mon frère, mais il n'en est rien. Miraz est loin d'être honnête et j'ai bien peur que mon frère ne régnera pas non plus sur ces terres que notre père nous avait laissées. Je dois partir, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte._

Elizbeth ferma son journal et le rangea précieusement dans un tiroir avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit son frère jumeau Caspian qui était derrière.

Caspian - Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elizbeth - Non non, j'étais en train de réfléchir. Rentre.

La jeune fille se poussa afin de laisser passer son frère. Les jumeaux de dix-sept ans étaient quasiment identiques : ils avaient tout deux des cheveux bruns et les yeux marron qui tiraient sur le noir, ainsi que des traits fins qui montraient très bien leur lien familial. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce tout en regardant un peu partout avant de poser son regard sur des malles posées à côté du lit. Il s'avança vers elle et les effleura du bout des doigts, sentant déjà l'émotion grandir en lui. Celle qu'il avait toujours protégé depuis leur plus tendre enfance allait bientôt partir loin d'ici et les chances de se revoir un jour étaient bien minces. Il n'osait pas se tourner, la regarder, de peur de laisser des larmes s'échapper, de peur de sentir son cœur se serrer en pensant à son absence, de peur de la voir une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir.

Caspian - Tu as commencé à préparer tes affaires.

Elizbeth - Oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi prendre d'important.

Elizbeth se rapprocha de lui en regardant les malles à peine remplies qui attendaient depuis deux jours désormais. Elle avait tenté de tout préparer, mais comment pouvait-elle savoir quoi prendre ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on quitte son royaume pour aller épouser l'héritier d'un autre. Caspian eu enfin le courage de se retourner vers elle, le visage triste, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Caspian - Tu vas être forte hein ? Tu me le promet ?

Elizbeth - Je te le promet. Puis, je serais plus grande qu'eux.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, ce qui ramena un peu de joie dans la pièce, ainsi que dans leur vie en général. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de la lâcher et de rejoindre la porte.

Elizbeth - Caspian, fais attention à Miraz. Fais attention à toi.

Caspian - Je ferai attention. Au revoir ma soeur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Caspian quitta la pièce, quittant en même temps la seule personne qui lui restait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 2 de cette fiction :) Avant votre lecture, je tiens à spécifier que j'ai quelque peu changé l'histoire, notamment l'issue de la bataille des cinq armées ;) Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

PDV ELIZBETH

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis toquai à l'énorme porte en bois. Mon oncle Miraz voulait me voir avant mon départ pour la Terre du Milieu et j'étais loin d'être rassurée à l'idée de le rencontrer. Mais c'était la dernière fois. Enfin.

Miraz - Entrez.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la porte. Mon oncle était là, assit à son bureau avec les pieds dessus, comme à habitude. Cet homme n'avait jamais eu aucun respect pour personne et le fait de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui était la seule bonne chose de ce mariage forcé.

Elizbeth - Vous avez demandée mon oncle ?

Miraz - Assis toi.

Il me désigne d'un geste de tête la chaise en face de son bureau. Je m'y dirige avant de m'y asseoir en essayant de rester la plus stoïque possible. Il enlève ses pieds de son bureau puis se penche vers moi.

Miraz - J'espère que tu as hâte de rejoindre ton futur époux.

Elizbeth - L'attente est de pire en pire.

Je me force à sourire. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, je veux rester ici, auprès de Caspian. A deux, nous sommes beaucoup plus forts contre le pouvoir de Miraz. Cet homme voulait prendre le pouvoir à Narnia pour en être le seul dirigeant, mais nous étions les seuls à l'avoir remarqué.

Miraz - Tu feras une très bonne épouse pour le prince, il est l'héritier de la lignée de Durin et cette alliance avec Erebor est essentiel si on ne veux pas se laisser marcher dessus par des nains !

Je me retiens d'exploser de rire. L'idée de voir mon oncle en baver devant des personnes de petites tailles était plutôt... réjouissante. Mais il avait raison dans un sens : Erebor était beaucoup plus riche que Narnia.

Miraz - Tu auras intérêt à te tenir bien là-bas. Je ne veux pas entendre des échos de ton mauvais comportement, sinon tu risques de mettre en danger tout le monde ici.

Elizbeth - Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mal me comporter. J'ai reçu une bonne éducation.

Miraz - Mais ils n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes que nous. C'est pourquoi tu passeras tes premiers jours là-bas à les apprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que ma nièce est indigne d'être une princesse. Le roi Daïn a déjà été assez clément pour accepter que tu épouses Kili, qui est quand même le descendant direct de Dis, la sœur de Thorin Oakenshield, celui qui devrait être actuellement sur le trône si la mort ne l'avait pas fauché. Tu comprends bien ce que je te dis ?

Elizbeth - Oui mon oncle.

Miraz - Si Daïn n'avait pas été vainqueur de la bataille des cinq armées, il serait sûrement sur le trône à l'heure actuelle. Estime toi heureuse qu'il ne soit pas déjà promis à une autre fille. Vas maintenant.

Il me fait un signe de la main pour me dire de quitter la pièce. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte alors que j'entends de nouveau sa voix.

Miraz - Bon voyage.

Elizbeth - Merci, au revoir mon oncle.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre :) Ils sont courts pour le moment, mais seront plus long par la suite (suite par ailleurs déjà écrite, je suis actuellement au chapitre 18, mais je dois les corriger avant de les poster ;) ) les reviews sont appréciées **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoooir :D me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre :) Je tiens à m'excuser si vous trouver des fautes, car certaines échappent à mes relectures :)_**

* * *

**PDV ELIZBETH**

Je relève la tête après avoir dormi, n'étant miraculeusement pas tombée de mon cheval. Dans un premier temps, le soleil m'éblouis, m'empêchant de distinguer ce qui pouvait y avoir devant moi. Je tourne la tête pour regarder derrière, remarquant deux valets veillant à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à mes affaires. Pas vraiment sûr qu'il y ai des vêtements de ma taille là-bas. Je maudis mon oncle. C'est comme s'il m'avait donnée pour effacer une dette. Monstre. Je me tourne de nouveau vers l'avant et manque de tomber de cheval quand je remarque l'immense montagne qui se tient devant nous, ainsi que Dale qu'il nous faut traverser pour atteindre Erebor. Dans quelques minutes, j'y serais.

Nous avons dépassé Dale. Les hommes nous regardaient passer, sans pour autant nous stopper pour nous demander la raison de notre venue dans la région. Nous sommes aux portes d'Erebor. Mon valet m'aide à descendre de cheval et m'accompagne jusqu'à l'immense porte. Un peu trop grande pour des nains quand même. Ne pas m'évanouir, ne pas m'évanouir. Je sursaute en entendant le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre juste devant moi. Je me tiens droite, comme ma mère m'avait toujours dit de faire quand je me trouvais de personne importante. La porte laissa place à celui que je soupçonne être Daïn. Il m'arrive à peine à la hanche et encore, je suis plutôt petite. Il s'avance vers moi, tout sourire.

Daïn - Mademoiselle Elizbeth, permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Erebor.

Je souris à mon tour tout en m'inclinant pour saluer le roi nain. Le petit aperçu que j'ai d'Erebor est déjà plutôt impressionnant. J'ai hâte de découvrir l'intérieur, même si j'aurais aimé le découvrir dans d'autres conditions qu'un mariage politique. Je me redresse alors qu'un autre nain arrive. Celui-ci est un peu plus grand que le roi et aussi beaucoup plus jeune, comme le montre sa quasi inexistante barbe. Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

Daïn - Laissez moi vous présentez Kili.

Je m'incline une seconde fois tout en même temps que le nouvel arrivant. Alors c'est lui. Dans un sens, je suis plutôt rassurée. Il faut dire que l'idée que je mettais faite de lui était loin d'être semblable au Kili qui se tenait devant moi actuellement. Bon, il sourit légèrement comme un abruti, mais bon, c'est mieux qu'un vieux nain dégueulasse.

Kili - Vous devez être Elizobeth !

Daïn - C'est Elizbeth Kili. Et où est ton frère ?

Kili - Voilà une très bonne question. Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de toutes les allées-venues de Fili. Qui sait, il est peut-être allé boire une bière dans une taverne de Dale.

Daïn - Pourquoi diable irait-il se soûler chez les hommes ? Nous avons de la bière ici.

Kili - Mais j'en sais rien moi, il voulait peut-être causer avec Bard.

Je ne comprend pas tout là. Un frère disparu qui serait partir boire avec les hommes. J'espère que je vais vite m'y retrouver, sinon, je suis foutue.

Daïn - Enfin, pourquoi vous n'emmenez pas cette jeune femme faire un tour d'Erebor ? C'est votre fiancée, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va devoir s'y retrouver dans la montagne.

Kili - Euh ouais, vous avez pas tort. Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre.

Il me tend son bras, toujours avec son sourire de niai. Il a une façon de parler à son père qui m'étonne. A moins que ce soit la coutume naine. En tout cas, je n'oserais jamais parler comme ça à Miraz.

Elizbeth - Et mes affaires ?

Daïn - Elles seront emportées dans votre chambre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez-y.

Elizbeth - Merci votre majesté.

Je m'incline encore une fois et m'approche du prince pour enrouler mon bras autour du sien, ce qui n'est pas très pratique, car il ne m'arrive qu'en dessous de l'épaule. Ça va pas être top tout ça. On quitte alors l'entrée pour s'enfoncer dans la montagne éclairée de toutes parts.

Kili - J'espère que Narnia ne vas pas trop vous manquer.

Elizbeth - J'espère aussi. C'était difficile de laisser la famille derrière.

Kili - Ouais, je peux même pas imaginer le fait de vivre dans un royaume différent que celui de Fili. Heureusement pour nous, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. C'est les femmes qui changent de royaume pour se marier.

Elizbeth - A mon plus grand regret oui.

Kili - Vous allez vous plaire ici, vous verrez. C'est beaucoup moins encadré et stricte.

Elizbeth - J'ai vu ça à la façon dont vous parliez à votre père.

Kili - Daïn ? C'est pas mon père.

Merde, je crois que j'ai pas toujours vraiment écouté Miraz d'une oreille attentive. Et hop, une première boulette alors que je suis là depuis moins d'une heure.

Kili - Mon père est mort il y a bien longtemps, ainsi que ma mère. J'ai surtout vécu avec mon oncle.

Elizbeth - Thorin ! Ça y est, ça me revient. La bataille des cinq armées.

Kili - Gagnée mais perdue dans un sens. Il était ma figure paternel.

Elizbeth - Je suis désolé.

Kili - Pas de problème, vous avez perdu vos parents également. Bon, je reconnais que votre oncle à vous est un sacré connard par contre.

On rigole tout les deux. Finalement, c'est une personne plutôt agréable. Si tout le monde est comme lui à Erebor, ça ne se passera pas aussi mal que j'avais pensé.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ^^ Les reviews m'aident à savoir si je dois poster la suite ou pas, donc merci de me faire part de vos ressentis (a)**_


End file.
